five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Larcade Dragneel
'Introduction' Larcade Dragneel (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru) is an Etherious, and a part of the Alvarez Empire as a member of the Spriggan 12: the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is the third strongest member of the Spriggan 12, behind Irene Belserion and August. He is also the Crown Prince of the Alvarez Empire, where for some reason, he is recognized as the son of Zeref Dragneel, (aka Emperor Spriggan) despite not being a biological relative. 'Personality' Larcade comes off as a peaceful, calm nature. He also has been seen to have his hands in a praying format, adding on to his tranquil persona. However he can be very irresponsible when it comes to his duties as a Shield of Spriggan, as he has a history of never coming to meetings, which has earned him the ire of the leader, August. However, underneath this calm persona, Larcade has shown to have a very unstable mentality. Even his Shields, are all very wary of him, as they believed that due to his mental state, he wouldn't be the right choice to succeed as emperor, for they feared he does not have the sense to rule. He holds his creator Zeref in high regard, and refers to him as his "father". He is also extremely jealous of the love his "uncle" Natsu Dragneel gets from his "father", as from the time he was created, he was neglected by Zeref in favor of Natsu. According to Yajeel, he was deeply mourning for the disappearance of his "father", and desired to have vengeance against the Alliance. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Larcade, a Demon of Zeref's books, was created during Zeref's attempts to revive Natsu. As he was the strongest out of the failed creations, he was bequeathed the name "Dragneel" and was, many years later, allowed to join the Alvarez Empire. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Laracade along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Larcade was reported mourning for the loss of his "father", so much that he refused to attend another meeting by August with the other Spriggan 12. Unbeknownst to him, during the meeting his fellow Shields discussed in secret of how with Larcades unstable mentality, he would not be suited to being the new emperor. 'Relationships' Alvarez Empire As a member of the Spriggan 12 and the Crown Prince of the Alvarez Empire, Laracade is held in very high regard by the people and holds much authority over it. Larcade appears to be loyal to his country and his "father" the emperor, but is known to be irresponsible with his duties in the past. Despite him being the Crown Prince, he has never showed any interest in ruling the empire or succeeding his "father". However, his fellow Shields of Spriggan have noted that due to his grief for the lost of "father" and the his unstable mental state, he would not be suited to became emperor, for he would lead the empire to war in attempt for vengeance against the Alliance, despite it not being in the empire's best interest. 'Spriggan 12' His feelings for the group appear to be mix. For according to Invel he does not take his duties seriously but appears to be very loyal to his comrades. However he appears to have unstable relationship with August for reasons unknown. He is consider the 3rd strongest member in the group. While it is unknown if they are aware he is Etherious, they all address him as Zeref's son. However, the whole group are cautious of his unstable mentality, especially after Zeref was sealed away. They were worried if he was to succeeded the throne, he would go to the war to avenge his father. August proclaimed due to his fragile mental state, he is not fitted to rule the Alvarez Empire. August August and Larcade seem to have a unstable relationship, due to Larcades irresponsibility. Despite August being the general of the Spriggan 12, Larcade is the only member who doesn't hold him in high regard, as he never attends a meeting hosted by August, thus leading him to be the lone Shield August dislikes. However, he does have some respect for him as he always addresses him as "Lord August". Unknowingly to him, August is against Larcade taking the throne, due to his irresponsibility and unstable mentality, believing he wouldn't be the right choice for being the new emperor. However August still sees him as a comrade, as he calmed Jacob down, when the latter was thinking they were to assassinated Larcade, stating Larcade can be persuaded. Irene Belserion Like the rest of the Spriggan 12, she considers Larcade to be mentally unfit to be emperor. However, she lamented how the Spriggan 12 never raised an issue to help him with his condition when he was the Crown Prince. Ajeel Ramal Although Ajeel was initially was for Larcade succeeding the throne, he later remembered of Larcade unstable mental state and withdrew his statement, showing like the other Shields he is wary of him due to his mentality. Jacob Lessio Like the rest of the Spriggan 12, Jacob is against the idea of Larcade succeeding the throne, knowing he is mentally unstable and if he takes the throne, the people of the Alvarez Empire will know something has happened to their emperor. Brandish Dimaria Yesta Wall Eehto Zeref Dragneel Zeref is Larcade's creator, and as such he refers to him as his "father". He was originally created as a failed attempt to revive Natsu, but since he turned out stronger than the other creations, Zeref gave him the name "Dragneel" as a compromise. At some point Zeref allowed him to join the Alvarez Empire as one of his elite guards, the Spriggan 12, where he became the third strongest member and Zeref regarded him as his "secret weapon", for he has the potential to defeat Acnologia. After he's "father" defeat and imprisonment, Yajeel reported that Larcade was mourning for his disappearance, so much he decided to skip the important meeting with the other Shields. It is hinted by Brandish, that Larcade is looking for revenge for his "father" against the Alliance. 'Powers and Abilities' As the third strongest member of the Spriggan 12, Larcade is a very powerful wizard. He was originally one of Zeref's many failed attempt to revive Natsu, but Zeref decided to keep him by his side, as he was the strongest of the failed creations, which makes him one of Zeref's most powerful demons. Zeref regarded him as his "secret weapon", even having the potential to defeat Acnologia, a individual who around the same level as the Acts Of Chaos. Larcade is also the Crown Prince of the Alvarez Empire, which gives him much authority over it, however, according to his fellow Shields, Larcade lacks the mentality to rule the empire, due to his unstable behavior. Immense Strength Immense Reflexes Immense Durability Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant 'Magic' Immense Curse Power: '''As a Member of the Spriggan 12 and Zeref's strongest creation after E.N.D and Natsu Dragneel. He has an immense amount Curse Power and is sad to have ability to defeat Acnlogia. Because of this he consider the third strongest member of the 12 only after Irene and August. '''Pleasure (快楽 Kairaku): Is a magic that effects it's those who have experienced the "forbidden" pleasure. Meaning those that either perverted personalities and seek out sexual pleasure or who have had experienced and cannot be avoided by those people; those affected are struck with pleasure so intense that, if experienced for long enough, causes them to die. It also appears that Pleasure can be directed on a small group of people (even if they don't meet the requirements), and overload them with pleasure regardless. Soul of the Wicked Meal (悪食の魂 Akujiki no Kon): This magic targets people's other desire which is hunger causes its target to feel immense hunger. It is most effective against a group of enemies as, after a short while of this Magic being in effect, they begin to view each other as illusions of food, unable to resist the urge to consume them. R.I.P. (Ｒ・Ｉ・Ｐレスト・イン・ピース Resuto In Pīsu): 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Immense Power Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Neutral Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Created Beings Category:Prince Category:Royal Category:Dragneel Family Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World